Battle of Patna
The Battle of Patna was a small scale battle in the Western Reach. Despite its diminutive size, it was significant in that at its conclusion the Alpha Clan publicly declared victory in their campaign to eliminate the remnants of the Zeta Clan. Prelude Following Operation Achilles in 864 AF, Zeta Clan remnants and their supporters scattered and fled across the Northern Continent. In response, the Alpha Clan tasked several battalions to pursue and hunt down these survivors in an attempt to stop any insurgencies before they began. This effort would span over more than a decade, being sarcastically dubbed "Operation Fumigation" by the Alpha Dragoons involved, condescendingly referring to their adversaries as pests. In 876 AF, as far as the Alpha Clan was concerned, the Zeta supporters were running out of places to hide. Based on intel given to them by hired human Freelancers, it was revealed that the Zeta loyalists last stronghold in the Western Reach was based in Patna. Although no specific numbers were known, the Alpha Clan estimated roughly 250 human combatants. They also suspected a small handful of Zeta dragoons to be present, as well. The Battle 12th Battalion was already in a strategic position to make the attack on Patna, and Warlord Deshi Cao wasted no time. Positioning Gold and Reindeer Companies to the west and south of the town to prevent any retreats, he has Idol Company push in from the east and Vector company push in from the north. The battle lasts only a few short days. The Zeta Auxillia attempted to make a stand against Idol and Vector Companies to cover the retreat of the rest of their forces, but they eventually were forced to retreat as well. The Zeta loyalists who attempted to flee the town were met by Gold and Reindeer Companies, many surrendering at the realization that they had no where to run. As the insurgents found themselves being boxed in by the battalion, many decided to surrender. With too many to hold in their forward base, Cao ordered the construction of a makeshift POW camp near their forward base. The camp filled up quite quickly. Silvie, a young loyalist leader, attempted to take several dozen into the woods in an attempt to hide and wait it out. They managed to hide until the fighting stopped, but they were soon found and taken into custody by members of Idol Company. 12th Battalion took very minimal casualties, only losing three Dragoons in battle (including Daniel Abesamis during the final push) due to large traps set by insurgents. The fourth Dragoon casualty, Garrett Pitts, was caused during an attempted escape by Silvie and other POWs. Overhearing Alpha Dragoons stating that the POWs would be sold to the Gaiden Corporation, Silvie quickly orchestrated an escape attempt. Pitts was overwhelmed in the first moments, but the attempt was quickly quelled. Aftermath The Alpha Clan boasted that this battle was the deciding battle to end "Operation Fumigation." They believed that they had crushed whatever remained of the Zeta loyalists in the Western Reach. They made a public declaration of victory. Unbeknownst to them, there were still vast underground movements planning moves against the Alpha Clan. These movements would soon culminate into the formation of White Horse.